


Electric Midnight Whispers Part 3

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Series: Electric Midnight Whispers [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: What happens when (y/n) meets the man that's been visiting her in her dreams each night? What happens when he turns out to be Loki? What happens when being together gives them powers they never knew they had? And what happens if they're the only people who can defeat Thanos?





	Electric Midnight Whispers Part 3

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting her do that Tony!” Peter said while joining everyone else. He pointed at you while continuing, “Look at her man!! The idea scared her so much she passed out!”. 

Tony held up his hands calmly, “She wouldn’t be alone Quill, and last time I checked you held an infinity stone...nothing gets more dangerous than that”. Peter rolled his eyes as he rested against the door frame. 

Thor smiled, “She would have Loki by her side”. The room fell silent as everyone tried to figure out whether they trusted Loki or not. No matter what the prophecy said, it wasn’t enough for them to trust him. 

“I guess it’s only fitting I call you my queen now” Loki said softly. You could only makeout his voice, nothing else yet. You laughed dryly, “What good is royalty if I’m dead”. What Gamora had said scared the hell out of you. 

“The longer we’re together the stronger we become...did you see what we were capable of after only meeting for mere seconds?”. You smiled, he did have a point. Now you could faintly make out his cell. 

“If all this is true, why do they still have you in here?” you said with annoyance. Already you could feel your anger building again, but Loki’s laugh brought you back down. You could now faintly see his smirk, “Calm down my love, although I do love your fire it does us no good”. 

“Your friends are still apprehensive, but I trust my brother will help them understand”. You walked towards him, it was the first time you’d ever been able to interact with him like this. 

Nodding your head you smiled, “You’re right...it’s never been this vivid before”. You reached out for him, but your hand went right through him. Loki smiled, “Eager are we?”. 

After chuckling he added, “If you wake up it will only get stronger my love”. After rolling your eyes at his teasing you nodded your head in agreement. Before waking yourself you promised, “The next time I see you, I’ll actually be able to touch you”. 

Biting his tongue Loki merely smirked, letting you finally wake yourself up. Slowly you opened your eyes, wondering how the hell you’d stayed out so long despite all the noise in your room. 

All of your friends were arguing, every single one of them stressed out. Loudly you said, “The only person whose opinion matters is mine”. All heads in the room snapped in your direction after hearing your voice. 

You held up your hand, “I need to make up my mind..Loki needs to make up his mind...and we can only do that together”. Ignoring everyone else you focused on the proud look on Thor’s face. 

“She is right you know, we can’t decide her future for her” Thor said while smiling at you. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine...but any funny business and you and Horns are….are….”. 

“Exactly Tony” you said while smirking. Bruce still looked unsure, which most likely came from his history with Loki. He held up a finger, “Meet with him in the cell that way we know you’ll be safe”. 

You nodded your head and immediately Thor rushed to your side, helping you get out of bed. Smirking you whispered, “The cell Loki and I nearly melted”. Thor’s loud laughter filled the room. 

Laughing along you shook your head at his inability to ever do something quietly. It felt amazing to stretch your legs and actually be able to walk. You couldn’t explain it, but you suddenly felt this rush of excitement and peace wash over you. 

Thor grinned, “This is the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time”. You picked up your stride, feeling this energy flow through you. Turning around you began to walk backwards, “Don’t start getting all mushy on me”. 

With a wink you turned back around, making you unable to see the look of pure joy on your friends face. He couldn’t believe that this was happening; that his brother would finally be in good hands, that you would finally be as confident as he’d always hoped. 

It was like with every second you became more self assured, and when he realized that maybe Loki felt that same self-assurance he smiled. It had been a very long time since Loki had felt like he could truly depend on someone, but now he had you. 

Peter chewed on his bottom lip, fighting a battle within himself. Despite the fact that you had left with Thor, everyone else was still arguing. He’d made up his mind, “I can’t take this, I’m gonna actually be there for (y/n) instead of fighting over her like the last piece of pizza”. 

He knew where his friends were coming from, he wanted Thanos dead just as badly, but what you’d said was right. Peter couldn’t just sit by while your friends decided your fate, Peter Quill never let fear cloud his judgement. 

Rocket nodded his head, “I don’t normally agree with Quill..but he’s right on this one”. He knew what it felt like to have other people decide your fate, and he’d never put anyone through that. 

Drax spoke up too, “I agree with the furry beast as well, you all have let fear make your decisions for you”. All that was left was Gamora, and she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Rocket looked to her, “All yous gotta do is decide what's more important, (y/n) or your vengeance”. She parted her lips to speak but the rest of the guardians had already left the room. 

Gamora turned to the rest of the room, looking at all the different expressions on their faces. She could see that they looked calm, unlike her, she currently felt like she might implode. 

She wished she’d been in your position, and she hated herself because she wasn’t. You had the power to stop the man who had taken everything from her. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. 

Gamora reminded herself that not everyone had the same instincts she did, not everyone saw things as simply life or death, especially not you. You were so forgiving, so understanding, things she struggled to be. 

She’d made up her mind, “Wait guys I’m coming too!”. 

It had felt surreal as you walked into the lab, part of you had thought you’d never be able to get back to this point again. As you saw the holding cell it felt like the world had gone silent, Loki’s voice the only sound. 

“You’ve come with an army?” he said with a grin on his face. You watched as he moved his head motioning behind you, making you look over your shoulder. When you noticed the guardians you raised an eyebrow, “What-”. 

Peter smiled, “We wanted to have your back (y/n)...all of us”. He looked to the side, smiling when he made eye contact with Gamora. With a huge smile on your face you told them thank you. 

You took a step toward the cell, “Should we try this again...Bruce or Tony aren’t around to yell at us”. Without being able to help yourself you started to laugh at your own joke, confused why no one else had said anything. 

“Uh think again sparkplug, if you ruin my grade-a bullet proof military glass there’s gonna be hell to pay” Tony said while entering the room. You felt your heart start to swell with love as you watched the rest of your friends following behind. 

Seeing every single one of your friends standing there taking this next step with you made you want to cry tears of joy. You’d felt so much pressure to follow through for them, and you’d started to worry that you might even disappoint them. 

And yet here they all were, standing there with smiles on their faces and light in their eyes. You were smiling from ear to ear, “But is it really grade-a if I can melt it within seconds?”. Tony smirked as he moved to the control panel, pressing various buttons and typing in numerous codes. 

The walls of Loki’s cell started to fall, “As much fun as it would be to piss off Agent Ross, let’s not try to find out”. Beaming with excitement you turned back around to face Loki. You didn’t even hesitate, you ran towards him embracing him in a hug. 

Thor was shocked as he watched his brother wrap his arms around you, holding you tight. Affection, especially physical affection, did not come easily to Loki. Thinking things over Thor couldn’t remembered the last time he’d even seen Loki show a public display of affection. 

“Don’t even make a joke about how eager I am” you teased while making Loki laugh. You felt him squeeze your body lightly as his hands began to linger. Softly he said, “It seems I’m the one that’s eager love”. 

Together you laughed for a moment, relishing in how amazing it felt to finally be able to actually hold one another. Reluctantly you pulled back, and as his hand trailed down your arm you saw literal sparks. 

You grabbed his hand, feeling the electricity course through your veins. Looking up at him you saw how soft his expression looked, giving you butterflies in your stomach. Unable to hold back any longer you turned to your friends, “The room didn’t explode...so-”. 

Tony adjusted his glasses, “We get it spark plug, just don’t leave the compound okay?”. You nodded your head, a small squeal of excitement leaving your lips. Loki looked down at you, mirroring your excitement as he realized how adorable you looked. 

You began to walk forward, “Shall we?”. Loki laughed, remembering how good it felt to do so. He squeezed your hand, “I don’t want to waste another moment darling”. 


End file.
